grachinickfandomcom-20200222-history
Kimberly Dos Ramos
Kimberly Dos Ramos casted Matilda Roman of the red panters Kimberly Dos Ramos De Sousa (born April 15, 1992) age 23 is an actress, entertainer, model and singer of Venezuela. Initially, the actress began with commercials and promotions Venezuelan television station Radio Caracas Television (RCTV or), then continued with starring roles in telenovelas RCTV Internacional, standing out as «Eugenia Alcoy Del Casa» in La trepadora''and as «Karen Montero» ''Que el cielo me explique, to debut later throughout Latin America with its role as «Matilda Román» in the Nickelodeon television series Grachi Latin America. She released a soundtrack album as part of the «cast of Grahi», entitled La Vida es Maravillosa y Mágica debuted at number twenty on the ranking of the best-selling albums ofMexico, where she was positioned for more than thirteen weeks or so . In Argentina reached its highest position at number four. Dos Ramos will attend a concert tour of Latin America as part of Grachi: The Live Show starting on February 12, 2012. She also was listed as the «"new idol"» excelling in his role she played in Grachi. Currently, Dos Ramos is in Caracas, Venezuela with her brother Lance Dos Ramos, and then travel to Mexico to continue a promotional tour Grachi with several cast members. Agreeing with the actress, has several projects future plans, but has not yet begun filming anything yet. Her "first" appearance was in 2003 on the soap opera of Radio Caracas Television, La Cuaima, playing "Bambi Rovaina Cáceres," a supporting role in the telenovela. According Dos Ramos, that role was "the first dramatic hit acting capacity ". Later, she had an appearance on the soap opera Amor a Palos RCTV – where she played Juliet – a program that is about love and relationship, from the point of view of four women" who seek with all their might love and be loved "August 7 Dos Ramos in 2007 as an entertainer ventured into space RCTV child, La Merienda, where he said he feels the channel as his" second home ". agreed with El Universal, actress was scheduled to participate in the same year "a teen drama independent national production" on "Fanatikas" but never produced. In 2008, actress is Eugenia Alcoy Del Casal RCTV in the soap opera, La Trepadora, a soap opera inspired by the work of the same name written by Romulo Gallegos in 1925. In 2009, Dos Ramos continued his work as an animator in the program Loco Video Loco RCTV International, where for two months was only agreeing with actress she could provide more laughter and more fun than what the program already has. I want people to feel comfortable and have fun seeing him more than necessary, "also said that when Loco Video Loco finished work on a novela. However, Dos Ramos had a" new challenge animation "in a "spectacle that brings together more than forty youths, girls and boys, with a mission to determine the most passionate couple in this field after a thorough preparation and evaluation system" American Model Venezuela was the title of the project, where Dos Ramos was the host of the live show, which started on August 17, 2009 and ended on September 2 of that year in Caracas, Venezuela.